Video games, such as sports video games, provide ever increasing realistic game-playing experiences. Although a video game engine for a sports video game may recreate a virtual representation of a particular sport, such as football, users may seek to recreate a particular game that occurred in real life. Users may want to use replay controls as well as take over a player in the particular game.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.